


your smile makes me stumble

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos falls for it every time, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, TK is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Carlos needs to prepare a speech for work, too bad TK is distracting.*“Quit smiling at me like that,” he mumbles, feeling his body light up with desire. His boyfriend is too fucking gorgeous and sexy for his own good. “I’ll keep messing up my sentences if you look at me like that.”
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 29
Kudos: 517





	your smile makes me stumble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/gifts).



> For Estelle who sent me: “Quit smiling at me, I can’t stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that.” I slightly changed the wording, hope that's okay dear.

Carlos realizes his mistake the moment he opens his mouth. TK is sitting on his couch looking hot, yet soft in his color-splattered hoodie, and a pair of light grey sweats, that between their slim fit and color leave very little to the imagination. He watches Carlos with a playful look on his face, a brow ticked upward as he waits for him to start.

“On the evening of April 3rd, the suspect entered the Travis apartment buildings on East 6th street –,” he says, practicing the beginning of his speech.

The week before he had brought down a suspect for a triple homicide, he had simply done his job and done it well, but given that they had been hunting the man for over a month the brass was making a big deal about it, and as a consequence making a big deal about Carlos. There were talks about commendations and shaking hands with influential people who could make or break his career. And because of that, he was now required to tell a room full of suits how the whole thing went down, when the last thing he enjoys is public speaking or boasting about doing what he’s trained to do. He needs to get it down right, or his Captain is going to eat him for lunch, which is where TK comes in as his practice audience.

“Will you be wearing your regular uniform for this?” TK interrupts him, a smile on his face as he looks at Carlos.

“Cap said to wear my dress blues,” he answers, making a face. It always makes him feel like he’s playing dress-up when he wears them.

TK’s smile turns into a smirk as he pulls his bottom lip into his mouth. “That’s hot,” he tells him, his eyes running over Carlos. It feels like a fucking lick, it immediately wakes up parts of Carlos’ body, and he has to call on his training as a cop to keep from reacting to it outwardly.

“Behave,” he warns him, pointing his index finger at him, the wicked smile on TK’s face tells him he’s going to do precisely the opposite.

Carlos shoots him another look before drifting his eyes left of TK’s shoulder to avoid getting distracted. “The perp entered Ms. Spencer’s apartment at 7:36 pm – ”

Carlos makes the mistake of looking back at TK; ever since he’s known him, Carlos has never been able to keep his eyes off him for long. His breath catches, causing him to stutter as he takes in the stunning sight he makes.

TK has slouched further on the couch; his legs spread out in a way that makes his damn sweats look indecent. Moving his eyes upward, he finds TK staring at him as he sucks on the string of his hoodie. He smirks around it when their eyes meet.

“Quit smiling at me like that,” he mumbles, feeling his body light up with desire. His boyfriend is too fucking gorgeous and sexy for his own good. “I’ll keep messing up my sentences if you look at me like that.”

TK’s smile grows smug at the comment, and Carlos rolls his eyes at himself for giving TK the ammunition. He stares at him for a moment longer, trying to get himself and TK to focus on the task at hand.

The longer they look at each other though, the heavier TK’s eyes go. Carlos watches mesmerized as TK’s hand, which has been resting on his stomach, slowly drifts down to the edge of his hoodie. TK slips it under his sweats, letting out a soft noise as he touches himself.

“ _Tyler_ ,” he gets out roughly as he watches TK press himself further into his seat, his hips jerking up off the couch for a moment.

He pushes his hoodie up, and Carlos can see his defined stomach tense up, either from his own hand or Carlos saying his name.

TK smiles hazily up at him, looking at him through hooded eyes. “I like it when you say my name like that,” he tells him as he licks his lips.

Carlos can see the outline of his hand, and knows TK has wrapped it around himself in a firm grip.

“How do I say it?” he questions quietly, his own stomach clenching as TK makes another soft noise. Carlos feels his mouth go dry as the hand starts to move up and down slowly.

TK opens his eyes more clearly, and Carlos can’t help the step forward he takes or the other until he’s hovering over TK.

“It’s not possessive; that’s not the right word,” TK starts with a thoughtful expression on his face. “But, you say it – “ he trails off, and Carlos finds himself holding his breath, waiting for him to continue.

“ – Like I’m yours,” TK finishes, looking up at him with a shy look on his face that is in direct contrast to the guy who was just touching himself to tease Carlos. “I really like it.”

Carlos can’t hold back the groan he lets out at TK’s words. TK just finished saying that possessive isn’t the right word, and yet that’s all he’s feeling. He sinks his hand into TK’s hair, tilting his head up as he leans down, covering TK’s mouth in a hot biting kiss. TK is ready for it, moaning as he parts his lips under his. He takes his hands out of his sweats to pull on Carlos’ shirt, and Carlos finds himself climbing on top of him, his knees on either side of TK’s hips as he sits on his lap.

“I’m supposed to be practicing my speech, and you’re supposed to be listening,” he gets out in between their kisses.

TK answers him by scraping his teeth across Carlos’ bottom lip, causing Carlos’ hips to snap forward to press himself against TK, who is hard in his sweats.

“By all means,” TK starts.

Carlos can hear the smirk on his perfect lips as he takes them off his mouth and starts to work their way down Carlos’ throat. His hands grab a firm hold of Carlos’ ass, bringing him down as he grinds up into him. “Please do continue.”

Carlos lets out a moan as he starts to move, dry humping against TK like a horny teenager who can’t wait to take off his pants. “You’re the worst kind of tease, baby.”

TK laughs against his skin before he sucks on Carlos’ clavicle, making Carlos’ overheat from his clothes and TK’s touch.

Placing his hands on TK’s chest, he pushes him back, his pulse jumping as TK looks at him with hazy eyes, his pupils blown, his lips pink and lightly bruised. His hands go to his shirt, and he watches TK’s eyes darken even further as he pulls his shirt over his head. He helps with TK’s hoodie next, lust and tenderness swirling inside him at the adorable, sexy picture TK makes with his messy hair from his hoodie getting stuck for a moment as he pulls it off him.

TK rolls his eyes as he spots his smile and reaches out to touch Carlos, but before he can, Carlos takes hold of it. He brings it up to his mouth, placing a kiss on the inside of TK’s wrist.

“You are, you know,” he starts softly, looking deep into TK’s eyes, his heart racing as he gives voice to his thoughts. “You’re mine,” he whispers, watching the way TK’s eyes widen, his lips parting gently. “And I’m yours.”

TK’s hand shakes in his, and Carlos gives it another kiss before letting TK move it over his cheek and down his neck, going easily when TK tugs him forward.

“Promise?” TK whispers as they press their heads together. This close Carlos can see the almost desperate look on TK’s face.

He nods, never pulling away from the man he’s hopelessly in love with, hoping TK understands everything he feels for him. “I’m yours,” he repeats, heart in his throat at how exposed he feels. “For as long as you want me.”

TK closes his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, and Carlos can feel him slightly tremble underneath him. When he opens them back up, Carlos is blown away by the love he finds in TK’s gaze, amazed that it’s for him, and him alone. “Forever works for me. What about you?” TK asks, giving him a trembling smile.

Carlos lets out an unsteady breath of his own, his heart pounding in his ears. They’ve never said ‘I love you’ in the months they’ve been dating, not out loud anyway, but Carlos hears it loud and clear now.

“Yeah,” he starts. The smile on TK’s lips is bright and beautiful and just seems to grow. “Forever works for me just fine.”

TK lets out a wet laugh right before Carlos presses his mouth to his again. As their hands touch every part they can reach, the heat between them roars back to life as TK grabs the back of his thighs, lifts him, and pushes him back on the couch, covering Carlos’ body with his own.

He lights him up with every touch of his lips and fingertips, and feeling more loved than he’s ever felt, Carlos figures they can take a break from his speech for now.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
